coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7816 (5th March 2012)
Plot Frank, Anne and Jenny gloat in front of a horrified Peter, Carla, Michelle and Sally in the factory. Peter gets aggressive and a devastated Carla persuades him to leave. When Anne, Jenny and Frank are alone, Frank rounds on Anne, accusing her of betraying him. Frank tells her to get out of his house and life. Later Frank spots Leanne outside the Corner Shop and tells her about Peter's drunken state and his fears for Simon's safety. Michelle returns to the factory and tries unsuccessfully to persuade Frank to continue running the factory. Back at their flat, Carla and Peter drink together until Carla tries to remove the whisky bottle out of Peter's hand. They tussle over the bottle as Leanne arrives and accuses Carla of ruining her life. Leanne tells Peter that she wants custody of Simon. Carla leaves in tears. At the Rovers, Stella lowers the volume and tries to hide the TV remote from Karl. Izzy, Fiz, Beth, Hayley, Julie, Sean and Marcus are shocked at what has happened. Julie chooses the moment to announce her pregnancy. The TV is so loud the girls head off to the café to plan what to do to save the factory. Kevin fumes alone in the Rovers about Frank's treatment of Sally. In the café, Sean accuses Sally of betraying Carla. Sally leaves in tears. Norris, Rita, Emily, Mary and Dennis also leave the Rovers due to the TV volume and head to the bistro. They meet a drunken Peter who joins them en-route. Rita also sees a distraught Sally but Sally declines her invitation to join the group in the bistro saying that she needs to be alone and clear her head. Paul returns from work to No.11 and is horrified when Lesley doesn't recognise him. They send for Dr Carter. Marcus says it might be better if he and Sean stayed away to give Lesley and Paul space. Eileen and Paul feel guilty. The Barlows' television is on the blink and they decide it is Karl's new satellite dish that is causing the problems. Deirdre tells Ken to sort it; he confronts Karl in the Rovers who says, unconvincingly, he'll have it checked out. Stella is furious with Karl for driving the customers away. Carla returns to the factory to confront Frank alone. He ridicules her and then threatens to rape her again. Carla is terrified. Nick is horrified at Peter's drunken behaviour and makes him leave the bistro. Dennis is irritated by Lewis flirting with Rita and warns him off. Sean and Julie walk back to No.11 but, noticing lights on in the factory, decide to confront Frank. On entering the factory they are horrified to find Sally kneeling besides the contorted body of Frank, blood on her hands. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Jenny Sumner - Niky Wardley *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *Death of Frank Foster, but Andrew Lancel appears in the next episode as Frank's corpse. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator and Kate Waters as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter embarks on a drunken rampage as the scam is revealed. Sean and Julie decide to confront Frank at the factory, only to find Sally kneeling over his body with blood on her hands. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,430,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2012 episodes